nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Happy65
Archives *First archive *Second archive *Third archive *Fourth archive Opposition Get ready for time to try and bring forwards his NHS and Education bills. I hope that the CCPL is ready to oppose these forced nationalisations, anti-private attacks and anti-state centralisations. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 12:51, May 21, 2015 (UTC) : :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:54, May 21, 2015 (UTC) And now he is proposing that we rob people of their hard earnings and that we take away flexibility in education for the poorest. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 13:21, May 21, 2015 (UTC) : :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:42, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Chat Could you come to chat? I've got an idea about some things, including the layout and articles. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :Also if I am away whenever you'll come to chat, just ping me (send any message). --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Alternate Tax Rates Please come and support the alternate tax rates proposal in the second chamber. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 14:57, May 24, 2015 (UTC) In reply to your question in chat before you left. No. KunarianTALK 13:05, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Yes it is based on media assumption. KunarianTALK 13:49, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Deal I don't know if this can go ahead considering the Highlands. KunarianTALK 22:01, June 9, 2015 (UTC) :Further considering the disregard for political allies by the CCPL bloc. :( KunarianTALK 22:04, June 9, 2015 (UTC) ::But we've all supported you in the Isle Region :P Neil Hardy 14:44, June 10, 2015 (UTC) :::Chat? KunarianTALK 16:45, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Ok then. Neil Hardy 16:46, June 10, 2015 (UTC) :Also you could contribute to the Committee however you can't write in the Sylvania State Council Forum, I'm sure you'll chat with me and oos anyways. KunarianTALK 22:10, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Chat stuff Could you come to chat? Sithlent (talk) 20:38, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Where? Neil Hardy 20:45, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Deal You still haven't fulfilled your end of the deal. KunarianTALK 22:13, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Headlands Local Government Please take your seats up in the Local Government. KunarianTALK 10:47, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Highlands Local Government Please take your seats up in the Local Government. KunarianTALK 10:49, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Bay Local Government Please take your seats up in the Local Government. KunarianTALK 10:50, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Isle Local Government Please take your seats up in the Local Government. KunarianTALK 10:52, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Plains Local Government Please take your seats up in the Local Government. KunarianTALK 10:53, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Citizena I think your Citizena expansion is getting out of hand. Stores in three of Sofasi's neighborhoods isn't realistic. HORTON11: • 20:36, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Come to chat please. Neil Hardy 20:40, June 25, 2015 (UTC) You're going to want to go to the Plains Local Government forum if you want your government to come into being. KunarianTALK 22:15, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Vote in the Local Governments! :O KunarianTALK 22:06, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Hey Happy, did you see the message I left on your talk page in Adlibita? 77topaz (talk) 20:35, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Ilava Mall I used a public park because, there is no other space in East River that is big enough. Can you let me use some space which is big enough? UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 02:43, August 5, 2015 (UTC) ::The storyline says I bought The Arcade and renamed it to the Ilava Mall. Thanks! UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 02:53, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Cavynet Hey Happy, Can I have a profile on Cavynet? The person for who I want to make a profile is Niels Liberty. Niels20020 (Talk) 13:36, August 28, 2015 (UTC) We have no idea who you are in real life, so we can't contact you another way, but: please see the Pub as soon as possible. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:25, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Features I think you are right. We should look at other ways to rectify our map situations. Can't come to chat. At work. Can still answer on here though. KunarianTALK 12:37, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Left a compromise on the talk page. KunarianTALK 16:19, February 15, 2017 (UTC) :Updated. KunarianTALK 16:29, February 15, 2017 (UTC) Why don't you take over MCP??? :( :( :( :( :( —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:01, February 15, 2017 (UTC) ::I wouldn't be surprised. MCP is really inactive, and takaviki MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 00:07, February 16, 2017 (UTC) Citizenship Refresh Greetings Citizen, As part of recent reforms we are changing the way you register your Citizenship. Under the new system you are now entitled to five homes dependent on your time spend on the wiki and you must provide a priority order to these homes. These homes no longer correspond directly to a residence block that you must book out on the map. Instead simply give a house name or number, the neighborhood in which it belongs and the settlement it is within. No need to search around for spare space, instead you choose the living location of your choice. If you are a returning Citizen then be aware that without refreshing your Citizenship you will go onto a reserve list and be forced to refresh your Citizenship before being privy to Citizen rights again such as voting and standing for election. We are having fresh Federal and State elections on the 1st of March. Please refresh your Citizenship by the 14th of March to be allowed to vote. According to our records you are an active user currently, which means you are entitled to 5''' residences under the new system. Please reply below this post if you wish to refresh your Citizenship. KunarianTALK' 16:30, February 17, 2017 (UTC) REFRESH! PLEASE! :O Kunarian'TALK' 15:58, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Chat I'm on chat again. Can you come? 'Niels20020' (talk) 20:48, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Nominations Just reminding you that the nominations for the federal and state elections close in a few days. :o 77topaz (talk) 22:55, March 11, 2017 (UTC) :One state left uncontested chap. Be there or be square. Kunarian'TALK''' 23:46, March 11, 2017 (UTC) ::He did actually say that he was planning to run in Clymene. :o 77topaz (talk) 01:16, March 12, 2017 (UTC) :::I'm going to be extremely pedantic and point out that for a contest two people at minimum are required. Therefore, correcting your statement: 'Four states left uncontested chap. Be there or be square.' :P --Semyon 09:40, March 12, 2017 (UTC) :Hi. I've become inactive and I don't think I'll be able to find the time nor the commitment for Wikination, so I'll refrain from running or renewing my citizenship. Thanks. Happy65 (Talk) ( ) 12:15, March 12, 2017 (UTC)